prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC41
Make Naittebaa!! Yami no Chikara Wobuttobase!, dubbed Losing isn't an option in the English dub, is the 41st episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Lacrosse match is about to start, and Nagisa remembers last episode events while tying her shoe. Then she sais, that today are finals, and that they must do their best. Then vice principal started talking, that today is finals, and that their opponents are their long-time rivals otagaku girls school so if they lose they'll embarass the school and many other bad stuff gonna happen. After that, Porun came out of the bag and started cheering. Rina looked behind, and asked, why did Nagisa brought a stuffed toy to school. Nagisa quickly came and scolded Porun. Then she saw Honoka watching her and waving. She showed her Porun, and she came down fast. Then Honoka started cheering by moving Porun's arms and finishing with -popo. Meanwhile, at the Dusk Zone, Dark King says, that the power of creation is equal to the power of consuming, and that h cannot become immortal without both these powers. And if he won't be immortal, the Seeds of Darkness won't find peace too. Later, at the mansion of darkness, Hidehiko says, that a crisis is coming. Guardian asked, what kind of crisis, and the bird started repeating the word crisis. Shouko asked nicely to be quiet twice, and started shouting the 3rd time. Ryuichiro said, that they are, so to speak, reincarnations of the Dark King, and if there is any crisis, he'd like to see it by himself. Then Hidehiko said, that not only Dark King's body is being being assumed by darkness. Meanwhile, at the lacrosse stadium, Nagisa and other girls of the team are doing last minute practice. Rina threw ball to Nagisa, but it flew too far. 2 gils from otagaku team got the ball. Nagisa asked politely, and the girls threw the ball relly hard to her face. Nagisa caught it right before it reached her face.later, at the begining of the match, Nagisa's parents were cheering (more like embarassing) her. Then Nagisa thought, that since Yumiko-senpai is third-year already and they must make it their crowning achievement. Shiho was thinking about the time she was thinking about quitting lacrosse. Then they scored a goal. Nagisa's parents were very happy, and Kyouto-sensei started shaking principal. Yumiko-senpai said for them to keep that on. Then a wind started blowing, and a voice asked, why is she enjoying that game so much. It was Juna. Then Mipple, Mepple and Porun felt something strange. Honoka looked around, when Nagisa suddenly disappeared Honoka looked aroud, but nobody seemed to notice anything: the game continued and her parents were still cheering her. Then a wind blowed again and Honoka disappeared too with all 3 mascots. They appeared on the school roof. Juna asked, what did Belzei ment by that, and maybe he's afraid of them... He said, that maybe this approaching crisis is they. Then the girls transformed into Pretty Cure. They were fighting with the huge wind. Juna asked, what exacly Belzei is afraid of. Meanwhile, at the match, Shiho got the ball from Rina, and threw it to "Nagisa", which appeared to be a girl from other team. Shiho and Yumiko-senpai said, that it's ok. Then Otagaku team scored a goal. Back at the battlefield, Juna was about to attack the girls, when suddenly he stopped. He was comfused himself, when suddenly his body started glowng in darkness. Juna started screaming, saying, that this is their fault. Suddenly, the darkness exploded and earth-shaking watery-like mass started moving toward Pretty Cure, when Porun gave them Rainbow Bracelets. The girls used Rainbow Storm and it collided with the darkness. Mepple said, that Rainbow Storm is being pushed away. Then Porun powered up, emitting more light from himself, but the darkness was stronger. Porun gave up and closed himself, The mass broke the windows and headed straight to the Cures, when Porun opened himself again and a ball of light came out and destroyed the darkness. Regine came and took injured Juna back. Then the light ball disappeared. Porun was tired. Meanwhile, at the empty mansion of darkness, Guardian said loudly, that the power of the stones moved. Then Nagisa remembered the game. She came right after the whistle. Nagisa thought, that it's already too late, but everyone explained, that there is still overtime. Yumiko-senpai changed Nagisa after she started moving badly. During the overtime, Otagaku tried scoring, but it hitted the corner of the gate. Then Nagisa scored a goal at last second, bringing victory to Verone team. Later, at the Mansion of darkness, Shouko brought back hurted Ryuichiro, and asked, what did happened to him. Hidehiko said, that the power of consuming, that is getting Dark King's body, is also consuming theirs, and that Pretty Cure somehow activated that power. Then the bird repeated the words Guardian said earlier: "Power of the Stones". Then they all understood, that Porun has the power of the stones. A pricker out of the bag. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Nakagawa Yumiko *Wisdom Gallery Juna full body.jpg|Juna full body Doing the Rainbow Storm in episode 41.jpg|Doing the Rainbow Storm in episode 41 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes